


Un magico dono

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: Esprimi un desiderio [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Family, Introspettivo, Love, Magic, Sentimentale, SnowBarry - Freeform, kiss, natale, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Lascia entrare nel tuo cuore lo spirito natalizio, il profumo della gioia, il sapore di serenità che regala un piccolo gesto d’amore, e quella felicità di condividerlo con chi ami.Piccola raccolta di Flashfic.#1_ Pura Magia (SnowBarry)#2_ Il primo ultimo bacio (Cisco&Lisa)#3_ Super fast love (Wally&Jesse)#4_ Un nuovo inizio per Natale (Cecily&Joe)[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Esprimi un desiderio”]





	1. Pura Magia (SnowBarry)

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
  
  
 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Quello fu il Natale più bello che passò dopo anni e per la prima volta poté dire di essere veramente felice. Aveva al suo fianco la donna che amava, una famiglia e degli amici che lo sostenevano e non smettevano mai di credere in lui.   
Barry d'un tratto si svegliò nella notte, ansimante e madido di sudore.   
Scostò lentamente le coperte e, cercando di non svegliare Iris, si alzò.   
Fece appena in tempo a raggiungere l'altra stanza che ritornarono quei flashback, riempiendo la sua mente di momenti vissuti che lui però non riconosceva.   
Nel medesimo istante anche Caitlin stava rivivendo quei ricordi, svegliandosi confusa e allarmata.   
Si rigirò nel letto un paio di volte ma quando quei flash continuarono ad apparire, decise di vestirsi e andare ai laboratori Star per farsi dei controlli.   
Appena arrivò, si accorse di non essere sola e, quando si ritrovò la figura di Barry davanti, con imbarazzo abbassò lo sguardo e si diresse nella stanza medica.   
Non riuscivano neanche a guardarsi, anche se quando l'uno abbassava lo sguardo l'altro lo guardava.   
Si rincorrevano con gli occhi, un po’ come avevano sempre fatto e nell'esatto momento in cui le loro mani si sfiorarono per prendere i risultati dei vari test, apparse una scintilla fra loro.  
I due si scostarono subito, facendo un passo indietro, sussultando quando andarono a sbattere contro il tavolo. Non appena le loro mani si sfiorarono ci fu un'altra scintilla e stavolta non avrebbero potuto negarla perché illuminò l'intera stanza.   
Qualsiasi test fecero ebbe esito negativo, tutto andava bene nonostante quei ricordi non gli appartenessero: sembravano di una vita che non era la loro.   
Tuttavia, quando furono colpiti da un altro flash, ebbero la consapevolezza che era la loro storia, una storia che tramite quei momenti stavano rivivendo.   
Nello stesso istante gli balenò nella mente quel bacio, quello che si dettero da Flash e Killer Frost e, pur se non lo volevano ammettere, quel bacio c'era stato davvero, non se l'erano semplicemente immaginato.   
E così quasi inconsciamente si avvicinarono l'uno all'altro creando piccole scintille.   
Barry in modo impacciato portò una ciocca di capelli che era sfuggita allo chignon dietro l'orecchio e con l'altra mano lo attirò a sé.   
Caitlin non fu di meno, perché una volta avvicinatasi a lui  arrossì, abbassò lo sguardo e con mani tremanti gli accarezzò il viso.  
Per la prima volta si videro davvero per ciò che erano e nonostante con ostinazione lo avevano negato per anni, fra loro c'era qualcosa cui non erano riusciti ad assegnare un nome.  
Ma quando le labbra di Barry toccarono dolcemente quelle di Caitlin qualcosa scattò dentro di loro.  
Fu come se ogni pezzo del puzzle andasse al suo posto, come se fino a quel momento non avessero vissuto davvero.   
Era pura magia e proprio come fosse tale, ogni ricordo tornò.  
Si erano trovati.  
  
 

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:   
Come prima storia sul fandom di The flash dovevo pubblicare una SnowBarry perchè... Beh, non potevo non iniziare con loro.  
Lo so, non sono una coppia e il bacio che si sono dati da Falsh e Killer Frost non era un vero bacio, ma.... loro hanno una chimica che è visibile a tutti tranne che agli autori.  
Mi piace Iris, ma ammetto che con Barry li vedrei più come amici e ovviamente non nego che insieme sono carini, ma come coppia non mi danno ciò che pochi minuti di SnowBarry mi danno.  
Se vogliamo ricordare un momento stupendo... esempio quando lei è Killer Frost. Chi la fa tornare in sè? Chi la conosce così bene? Barry.   
Ecco perchè amo loro come coppia.  
Questa storia si collega alla puntata natalizia di The falsh 3x09 e questi avvenimenti sono a seguito della puntata.  
Ho infatti inserito Barry con Iris, la casa nuova ecc... proprio come nella serie, ma poi gli ho dato un tocco in più ;)  
Spero che vi piaccia, che vi ha fatto sorridere almeno un pò e vi ha dato un finale alternativo che magari molti di noi avremmo voluto vedere.  
Buona lettura a tutti ^_^  
  
P.S. Grazie a tutti e... grazie cugina, rimani sempre la migliore nel continuare a spronarmi per dare il meglio di me  
  
Claire


	2. Il primo ultimo bacio (Cisco&Lisa)

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Era appena uscito dai laboratori Star e, con ancora indosso il cappello di Babbo Natale, si fermò quando vide la figura di una sexy e bellissima donna ad aspettarlo fuori.   
Lei indossava una giacca nera di pelle, un paio di jeans strettissimi ed era appoggiata alla sua moto rossa. Dovette sbattere gli occhi più volte perché non riusciva a credere a chi si trovasse davanti.   
Lisa Snart aveva girato tantissime città, ma non era riuscita a togliersi il pensiero di lui e di quelle labbra dolcissime che aveva baciato.   
Voleva scappare da Central City e almeno per un po’ lo aveva fatto, ma quella città portava con sé tantissimi ricordi.   
Era cresciuta lì, aveva imparato a rubare (non che dovesse andare fiera, ma era un qualcosa che aveva condiviso con il suo fratellino) e poi… aveva provato qualcosa che andava ben oltre la semplice amicizia.  
«Alla prossima volta, Cisco» : quelle parole cominciarono a vorticare nella mente di Cisco che, ancora una volta, si ritrovava a sbattere gli occhi, sconvolto, pensando che fosse un’illusione creata dal suo maledetto subconscio.   
Ma era tutto reale e quando lei si avvicinò a lui, seppe che non si stava sbagliando.  
Non ci misero molto prima che l’uno attirò l’altro e, proprio com’erano scomparse, all’improvviso ritornarono tutte quelle sensazioni che i due avevano provato.   
Avevano tanto di cui parlare e senza’ altro lui voleva sapere cosa aveva fatto e dov’era stata, ma al momento ogni domanda era surclassata perché la cosa importante era che lei era lì, davanti a lui.   
Cisco non pensava di poterla rivedere ancora, ma quando Lisa sfiorò il suo viso, capì che era quella la donna che aspettava da una vita.   
Di certo il fatto che fosse una criminale non aiutava, ma tutti possono cambiare e poi stavolta aveva rubato la cosa giusta: il suo cuore.   
«Buon Natale, Cisco» pronunciò quell’ultima parola in modo sensuale e vicino al suo orecchio, provocandogli un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. Poteva ripetersi quello che voleva, ma pur sapendo che era sbagliato e che avrebbe portato solo guai, lui accarezzò la sua guancia, avvicinò il viso al suo e la baciò.  
«Buon Natale» pensò tra se e se, sorridendo e provando una strana sensazione.  
Un po’ come trovarsi a casa.   
  
 

 

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d’autrice:  
Eccovi un'altra coppia che ho amato sin dal primo momento. Peccato solo che abbiamo avuto così poco tempo insieme perchè credo vivamente che lei sarebbe stata quella giusta.  
So che lei era una criminale e lui è una persona che chiede e vuole giustiza, ma insieme avrebbero trovato un modo per far coincidere le loro due metà e insieme sarebbero stati fantastici.  
Suo fratello è diventato un eroe, magari anche lei lo sarebbe diventato se solo gli autori fossero stati più presenti.  
Ho amato davvero la sua storia, l'amicizia di Cisco e poi quei sentimenti tra di loro appena nati.  
Mi manca Lisa, mi manca quel Cisco e.... Sì, mi mancano loro.  
Spero che vi piaccia, ho provato a vedere come sarebbe potuto essere il Natale per loro se solo lei ritornasse e si presentasse da Cisco.   
Ringrazio chi leggerà e recensirà la storia, chi la leggerà solamente e la mia cuginetta che pur non conoscendo la ship o il fandomi mi ha comunque aiutata.  
Buona lettura ^_^  
Claire.  
  
  
 


	3. Super fast love (Wally&Jesse)

 

                _[Dedico questa storia a:_  
Alice, la mia pazza migliore amica,  
"la mia persona"  
o come la soprannomino io la mia Lottie.  
Jo, colei che crede in me più di quanto non lo faccia io,  
sempre pronta a spronarmi e a dirmi di non arrendermi.  
Jessica, l'amica più vera e sincera,  
la stessa con cui condivido LA coppia: Klaroline.  
Lucrezia, un'amica che riesce a sorprendermi,  
che mi regala più di quanto lei possa immaginare.]  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Era da un mese che i due neo velocisti programmavano la notte di Natale in modo da poterla passare insieme  e ora che era arrivato il grande giorno si sentivano nervosi.  
Avevano studiato un piano infallibile.  
Jesse aveva lasciato un messaggio criptico al padre, ma era sicura che lui avrebbe risolto presto quel rompicapo e sarebbe venuto a cercarla.  
Wally invece, dopo aver passato il Natale con la sua famiglia e gli amici, si defilò da quella festa dove ognuno di loro era leggermente brillo.  
Cominciò a correre come faceva durante le esercitazioni, ma non riusciva a calmare i nervi che di lì a ben poco si fecero tesi.  
Quando Jesse apparì davanti a lui con un pantalone nero e un maglione molto ma molto natalizio, tutto rallentò.  
Smise di correre, anzi nel farlo inciampò e nel momento in cui arrivò al suo fianco, il cuore riprese a battere all'impazzata.  
Ci volle un po’ prima che riprese coscienza della realtà e così muniti di pattini andarono nella più grande pista di Central City.  
Non poterono dire di fare le cose con calma perché fra i due ci fu una competizione che vinsero entrambi ovviamente.  
Non appena arrivarono, si guardarono le mani e capirono il perché di quella vittoria.  
Wally tenendo la sua mano la accompagnò in pista, ma fu lei a lanciarsi in strane acrobazie e a vantarsi di saperlo fare meglio di lui.  
Continuarono così per un'ora circa e quando la musica in sottofondo cambiò, lui si avvicinò a lei e la strinse a sé.  
Quella vicinanza aveva provocato in loro uno strano brivido che percorse la schiena di entrambi.  
Rimasero stretti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro a dondolarsi sulla pista di pattinaggio fino a quando un campanellino non suono vicino a loro.  
Lo videro appena perché Jesse si era già chinata a sfiorare le labbra di Wally.  
Non riuscirono neanche a scambiarsi un secondo bacio che tra la gente si fecero largo due figure scure in viso che loro conoscevano bene.  
Volevano scappare, ma quando udirono: «Wally West, non ti azzardare a farlo» rimasero pietrificati.  
Ma il cloue lo raggiunse lei.  
«E tu, signorina Jesse Wells dovrai senz'altro darmi un’esauriente spiegazione» esclamò adirato Harrison Wells, con una voce che raggiungeva allo stesso tempo un certo limite di preoccupazione.  
I due giovani sapevano di essere finiti nei guai e che non avrebbero mai dimenticato quella figuraccia.  
Lei lasciò scivolare la mano nella sua e Wally prima di stringerla gli scrisse qualcosa.  
Prima che i genitori li raggiunsero, si scambiarono un bacio a super velocità.  
Non fu lungo o sensuale ma breve è intenso.  
Si dice che gli occhi sono lo specchio dell'anima ed era proprio lì che risiedeva la promessa che Wally e Jesse si erano scambiati.  
La stessa che le loro mani avevano percepito e che i loro cuori avevano ascoltato.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Questa coppia di The flash è nata da poco e l'abbiamo vista poco. So che appartengono a due terre diverse e lontani anni luce, ma dato che entrambi sono muniti di supervelocità tutto questo non è proprio del tutto assurdo.  
Questa storia si collega esattamente alla 3x09 dove anche in The flash vediamo Wally festeggiare il Natale con gli amici e la famiglia, ma per me qualcuno mancava e quella persona era proprio lei: Jesse.  
Non so se qualcuno li shippa e, forse non c'è nessuno a parte me ma io li adoro insieme e mi dispiace che tutto questo non possiamo vederlo.  
Abbiamo visto Jesse e Wally crescere separatamente, due personaggi che hanno in comune più di quanto noi pensiamo e il fatto che entrambi sono come Barry... Cioè tutto questo rende ancora più affascinante la loro storia.  
Ho amato scrivere questa storia perhcè credo che l'amore ci rende pazzi e, far fare a loro questo viaggio è stato bello, senza poi contare l'arrivo dei due papà.  
So che magari ho rovinato l'atmosfera, ma conoscendoli questo sarebbe stata la loro reazione, nessuno può negare che non fosse così....cioè sono due padri protettivi e Harrison Wells ama sua figlia più della sua vita.  
Ed eccoci arrivati ai ringraziamenti... come sempre il primo grazie va a mia cugina, secondo alle amiche cui ho dedicato tutta la mia raccolta e infine, non meno importanti a tutti voi lettori e amanti di serie tv.  
Baci,  
Claire.


	4. Un nuovo inizio per Natale (Cecily&Joe)

 

                
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 La città di Centra City era addobbata da un design contemporaneo e un’atmosfera natalizia tradizionale. Ben nota a tutti, infatti, era la ruota panoramica situata nel porto, in versione natalizia, senza poi dimenticare il tradizionale “Viale della Luce”.  
Ma quello che riscuoteva più interesse erano quelle due figure strette l’una all’altra che camminano verso una direzione ben precisa.  
Joe e Cecile per la prima volta avevano passato il Natale insieme e quando era arrivato il momento di tornare a casa sembrò essersi spezzata la magia che si era creata.  
Era sempre stato un uomo che pensava prima al bene dei suoi figli e poi a se stesso e questo cambiamento scombussolava parecchio il suo modo di essere.  
Ma Cecile era davvero la miglior cosa che le fosse capitata da tanto, tantissimo tempo.  
Si trovarono davanti a un portone e anche se lei non lo disse, sapevano di essere arrivati a destinazione.  
Rimasero fermi a guardarsi, riflessi negli occhi dell’altro per poco più di un attimo fin quando nessuno dei due potè dire cosa avesse sentito… ma qualcosa ci fu.  
Joe fece un passo avanti, prese il suo viso, lo alzò allo stesso livello del suo e in modo impacciato si avvicinò ancora di più per baciarla.  
Fu un bacio lento, dolce ed intenso.  
«Vuoi entrare?» sussurrò lei a fior di labbra, consapevole di ciò che aveva chiesto e di cosa poteva accadere.  
«Non credo che sia una buona idea» farfugliò appena lui, in modo quasi incomprensibile.  
Ma ciò che il suo cervello disse e ciò che il suo corpo fece fu decisamente diverso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autore:  
E, infine con questa coppia chiudo le ship del fandom di The flash che mi piacciono.  
Joe e Cecily li abbiamo visto solo nelle ultime puntata, ma ammettiamolo che è innegabile vederli insieme, essere timidi, imbarazzati e molto romantici.  
Credo che ci faranno divertire, che ci emozioneranno e perchè no, versare anche qualche lacrima.  
Questa storia si svolge subito dopo gli eventi della 3x09 della serie, come proprio nella gif li vediamo a casa di Joe a festeggiare il Natale con amici e parenti. In questa festivitià ci sono state nuove tradizioni, nuovi new entry in famiglia e nuove possibilità dati alla famiglia, all'amore e al futuro.  
Beh, non è una storia chissà quando eccezionale, ma ho davvero adorato scriverla perchè credo che anche loro si meritassero un posticino magico.  
Non voglio dilungarmi molto, ma spero che vi piaccia e che vi andrà di leggerla e recensirla.  
Grazie a tutti coloro che lo faranno e, un infinito ringraziamento và alla pazienza di mia cugina che sembra non finire mai.  
Claire


End file.
